Peligrosa obsesion
by Lisa108
Summary: Todos conocemos algunas de las caracteristicas de Hisoka: psicopata, masoquista, pedofilo(? y atractivo. Entonces... ¿Habra sucedido algo el año pasado en el Examen del Cazador?


¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Summary:Todos conocemos algunas de las caracteristicas de Hisoka: psicopata, masoquista, pedofilo(? y atractivo. Entonces... ¿Habra sucedido algo el año pasado en el Examen del Cazador?

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Advertencia: Puede que haya cambiado algunas cosas que sucedieron, puede que haya Ooc y incluire a algun que otro Oc...

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **...**

El solo estaba ahi para conseguir la licencia de Cazador y ya, despues se iria y mataria a quien se le diera la gana, de todos modos no podrian hacer nada contra el si era un Cazador. Hisoka era el numero #144 y estaba esperando pacientemente entre toda la multitud a que el Examen empezara, de paso iba estudiando a todos los aspirantes... la mayoria para el eran debiles. Como era uno de unos cuantos novatos, Tompa decidio no desaprovechar para divertirse y disfrutar como sufrian al pobre su Jugo Venenoso, asi que cuando se acerco intendanto entablar "amistad" con el Hisoka el simplemente corto por la mitad la lata con una de sus cartas y lo amenazo a muerte... suerte que Tompa escapo a tiempo y se dirigio al siguiente novato el #275, un chico bajito de unos 1,59 cm que usaba un gran buso que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de donde termina la espalda y con la capucha del mismo buso y una gorra no dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro. Cuando Tompa le ofrecio su jugo el simplemente nego con la cabeza y se dirigio a otro lado ignorandolo olimpicamente.

Para suerte de nuestro Aplasta Novatos uno de ellos cayo en la trampa y bueno... el pobre salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo a un baño mas cercano, despues la otra novata le pisoteo el pobre jugo, una chica de unos 1,64 cm. Hisoka estaba decepcionado, no habia nadie lo demasiado tierno y con gran potencial para llamar su atencion, todos eran unos debiluchos que sabian presumir y nada mas, aunque ese chico de gran buso le llamaba un poco la atencion... habia algo raro en el, tarde o temprano lo averiguaria.

-Hmm, esto va a estar interesante despues de todo-Murmuraba mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico.

De la nada una especie de alarma sono y cuando todos voltearon el muro que estaba frente ellos se fue elevando mostrando un gran tunel y a un hombre flacucho de piernas largas, cabello lila y un mostacho en medio.

-Me disculpo por la demora, debido a que el ingreso para los inspirante a Cazador a terminado ¡El Examen de Cazador comenzara ahora! Una advertencia final, si les hace falta suerte o habilidad bien podrian terminar seriamente heridos o incluso muertos. Aquellos que acepten los riesgos, por favor siganme, de otro modo, por favor salgan por el ascensor detras de ustedes-Despues de esperar y verificar que nadie salio sigio hablando-Muy bien, todos los 390 aspirantes participaran en la Fase Uno- Dijos mientras se daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar con largos paso y como soldado lentamente y los demas lo seguian caminando.

-Me olvide presentarme, soy Satotz, el examinado de la Fase Uno-Dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo y todos empezaban a trotar- Los llevare a la Segunda Fase del Examen.

A medida de que avanzaba Satotz explicaba que ya habia iniciado la Fase Uno y que no podia revelar nada mas. Asi pasaron las horas y de los 390 aspirante ahora solo quedaban 328 ya que algunos se habian quedado por el camino desmayados o demasiado cansados para continuar, las horas seguian pasando y algunos de los que quedaban le seguian el paso a Satotz mientras Hisoka veia a su alrededor quien seguia de los novatos: El chico de buso enorme seguia y la otra novata tambien seguian, aque parecia que ya se estaba hartando un poco de la situacion. Asi sigui pasando el tiempo y llegaron a la gran escalera donde otros aspirantes se rindieron, quedando asi solamente 298 aspirantes.

Asi continuo la Primera Fase por los pantanos Numelle o la Cienaga de los tramposos, de ahi en nas de los 298 quedaron 281 aspirantes que lograron pasar a la Fase Dos. Hisoka ya se estaba aburriendo asi que cuando salieron a buscar el ingrediente para cocinar puso en marcha su plan, sigio al chico del buso enorme y con unas cuantas cartas...

 _ **¡SASH!**_

Adios a la mitad del buso y a la gorra... nadie se esperaba lo que habia debajo de todo eso todo eso quedaron ¡IMPAKTADOS! incluso el mismo Hisoka... y bueno, todos los que estaban alrededor.

-¿Eh? Oh, mi buso ahora esta roto, tendre que sacarmelo~Dijo una joven de unos 19 años de grandes ojos celestes y largo cabello negro lasio, si solo le miraras la cara y no el cuerpo, pensarias que es una niña.

-Moo~ es muy tierna me pregunto si tiene gran potencial-Murmuraba Hisoka para si mismo mientras pensaba alguna que otra cosa sucia.

 **...**

Bueno, hasta aqui llego, espero que les haya gustado y si teneis conejos pueden dejarmelos con algun review y decirme si les gusto y lo continuo y si tambien hay algunas cosas que debo cambiar, lamento las faltas de ortografia, escribir con celular no es muy facil.

Bye bye~


End file.
